


Too Much

by VGCKenny



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fainting, Give Marinette a break 2020, Identity Reveal, tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VGCKenny/pseuds/VGCKenny
Summary: Marinette can't help but help others. That's what makes her a good Ladybug. But what happens when she's helping so many people she forgets to help herself? Well, lucky for her, there's a certain black cat that loves helping people just as much.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 35
Kudos: 189





	1. Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> OK, yeah, I started a new work. I'm working on a lot of things. But I think this one will be short (I doubt it will go beyond 15 chapters), and I loved the idea for it so much that I had to put it to internet paper. I also realized that I was kind of writing my own call-out post during this. I dunno. Maybe it's just a way of working through the stress.

“Marinette! Slow down!” TIkki yelled.

“Sorry Tikki! I’m in the zone right now!” Marinette said. “I need to make sure everything is in order!” “Marinette, you know how much I admire your work ethic, but you need to take a break!” Tikki said. “You’ve basically been working since the last akuma attack!”

“I’ve slept,” Marinette said.

“For like four and a half hours!” Tikki chided. She sighed.

Marinette looked at Tikki. “Tikki, I know you’re worried. But Mr. Agreste asked me personally to design something for a magazine! That opportunity doesn’t come every day.”

“I get that,” Tikki answered. “But shouldn’t you shelve some of your other projects? At least for the time being?”

“No can do!” Marinette exclaimed. “I’m almost done with them, and I’d hate to disappoint anyone.”

“Marinette, I’m sure they’ll understand,” Tikki said.

“It’ll be OK Tikki. I promise” Marinette assured her. Tikki huffed. “OK, rough sketch done! Now, just a quick check up on everything else, and it’s off to school.” Marinette took a look at her other projects and then rushed downstairs, grabbing a croissant and a water bottle. “Bye mama,by papa” she gave them a kiss and was off.

At school, whenever she wasn’t focusing on class, she was busy looking over her projects. She hadn’t taken so much as a nibble of the croissant nor a swig of her water bottle. Tikki wanted to tell her to do so, but since they were at school, Tikki’s options were limited, and none of what she could do would get through to Marinette.

“Marinette, are you OK?” Alya asked.

“Huh?” Marinette said, looking up. “Oh, hey Alya. What’s up?”

“What’s up with you girl?” Alya asked. “You’re not looking so good.”

“I’m fine Alya,” Marinette said. “I’ve just been busy is all.” She went back to work.

Alya placed her hand on Marinette’s shoulder. “Marinette. I’m serious. Are you sure you don’t need a break?”

“I’ll be FINE!” Marientte said.

“Hey Marinette,” Adrien said.

“GAH!” Marinette responded in surprise.

“What’s up?” Adrien asked.

Marinette blushed slightly. “Well, um, I’m working on that project your father asked me about..”

“Oh yeah” Adrien said. “How’s it going? Knowing you, I know it’ll be great.”

“It’s going well…” Marinette answered, sheepishly.

“Ugh. Adrien, can you please tell Marinette to take a break?” Alya asked.

“Alya!” Marinette said, shoving her friend. “I’ll be fine.”

“GIRL!” Alya yelled. “Even that shove was weak! Something’s wrong.”

“Are you OK Marinette?” Adrien asked.

“Ugh. I’ll be fine without everyone breathing down my neck” Marinette said, continuing to work.

“If you need a break, I’m sure my father will understand,” Adrien said.

“I said I’M FINE!” Marinette said.

Adrien looked down at the croissant. “Um, are you planning on eating that?” he asked.

“Huh? Oh yeah” Marinette said.

“Marinette, you brought that in with you this morning” Alya noted. “When are you going to eat it?”

“I’ll eat it!” Marinette said. “Relax.”

Alya huffed. “Girl, you gotta learn to take your own advice sometimes!”

Suddenly, an explosion was heard. “What’s that?” Marinette asked.

“An akuma?” Adrien said.

“We need to go!” Alya said. The three of them ran off in different directions.

“Marinette!” Tikki said as she was taking her out. “Alya’s right! You need to eat. You haven’t eaten since last night!”

“I know! I wasn’t expecting an akuma of all things” Marinette said. “But don’t worry. I promise I will eat once we take care of this akuma.”

Tikki was surprised by this course of action. “But-”

“Tikki! Spots on!” Marinette transformed into Ladybug and headed off to face the akuma.

After the akuma had been dealt with, Ladybug and Cat Noir were on a rooftop together. “Well, that baddie certainly stood no chance against us” Cat Noir said.

“They never do,” Ladybug said.

“So, we have some time,” Cat Noir said. “How ‘bout a chat?”

“Actually, I promised to do something once this was over” Ladybug said. “And I like to keep my promises.”

“Very well. I don’t want to keep you M’Lady” Cat Noir said.

“Bug out!” Ladybug said. Cat Noir leapt off the roof. Ladybug began swinging around. However, on her third attempt to tether, the yo-yo clanged against what she wanted to tie it to.

Cat Noir’s ears tuned to this. He looked over and saw Ladybug was falling down. He got scared. He rushed over to her and made sure she didn’t fall. He hid her away from anyone else. “Something’s wrong with Ladybug!” he exclaimed. “But what? And why now?” He panicked. He heard Ladybug’s earrings beep. He groaned. He didn’t want to find out like this. But it was either this, or everyone finding out who she was. Cat Noir’s ring was beeping as well. If he were to take Ladybug to the hospital now, they’d both reveal themselves to the public. He decided it was better to wait and help as Adrien. Even if that meant betraying Ladybug.

“Plagg. Claws in” Cat Noir said, turning back into Adrien. He stared intently at Ladybug; each beep feeling like a millennia. He hoped that whatever it was, waiting for the miraculous to run out wouldn’t cause her condition to become worse. “Please be OK.”

The last beep rang out. The last dot faded. Ladybug’s outfit began disappearing.The moment of truth was upon Adien. Once the costume was fully gone, Adrien was surprised. “Marinette?” It was a lot to take in. He was in shock. He thought about all his interactions with Ladybug and Marinette and found himself more puzzled.

Plagg noticed that Adrien was deep in thought. “Hey! Kid! Focus!” he snapped. “You wanna help Ladybug, right?!”

“Huh? Oh. Y-yeah” Adrien said. “Thanks Plagg.” He looked around, found Ladybug’s kwami, put her in Marinette’s purse, and then called his driver. “Hello?!” he said in a panic. “I found one of my friends passed out just now! I need help!”


	2. A Ray of Sunshine

Adrien waited patiently in the hospital waiting area. His driver and him had brought in Marinette. He sent his driver off to message his father or Nathalie, and now he was waiting on the results. _How did this happen? Why didn’t I notice something was up sooner? Why did I find out this way?_ He sighed.

Marinette’s parents came rushing in. “Where is she?!?” Sabine cried out. “Where’s my baby girl?!”

“Um” Adrien said. Marinette’s parents turned their heads immediately toward him. “The doctors are running some tests right now. We should know soon what happened.”

They walked toward Adrien. “You. You’re the boy that got her here, right?” Sabine asked.

Adrien sat there silently for a second. “Ummmmm, yeah…”

Tom gave him a big bear hug. “Thank you,” he said.

“It,” Adrien said, squeezed beyond belief, “it was nothing.”

“It’s not nothing!” Tom said. “You save my daughter’s life! If there’s anything I can do to repay you…”

“Um, let go?” Adrien asked.

“Oh sorry son” Tom said, letting go.

“It’s alright,” Adrien replied, catching his breath.

The doctor walked in. The three turned to him. “You may see her now.”

“Oh, uh, I don’t wish to intrude,” Adrien said.

“Oh, you wouldn’t be intruding dearie” Sabine said. “Come on.”

Adrien smiled sheepishly. “Well, if you insist.” The three of them walked in.

The doctor explained that Marinette passed out due to exhaustion and low glucose levels. “Now Marientte, when was the last time you ate something?” the doctor asked.

Marinette blushed, clearly too embarrassed to answer. “Marinette,” Tom said, speaking up. “It’s not good to be keeping this information from us.”

“He’s right dear,” Sabine said. “For goodness sake, you’re already lied up in a hospital bed.”

“I know…” Marinette said, still embarrassed.

Adrien sighed. “Marinette, Alya and I were worried about you today. You weren’t honest with us, and well… Marinette, please. As hard as it can be, we need you to be honest. For your sake.”

Marinette continued to blush, but she started to smile. She then frowned and said “I guess after yesterday’s akuma attack.” Everyone was shocked.

“And how much sleep did you get last night?” the doctor continued.

“...Maybe four hours…” Marinette hesitantly answered.

“Well, that would explain it,” the doctor said.

“But, I was busy!” Marinette quickly explained. “I was designing something for Gabriel, I had to do my homework, I was working on something for Jagged Stone, I did some work for Kitty Section, I was helping plan a party, I-”

“Marinette” Adrien interrupted. “It’s great that you like helping people, but it sounds like you might have bitten off more than you can chew.”

“He’s right sweetie,” Sabine said. 

“We don’t want this to happen again,” Tom said.

“I promise papa,” Marinette said.

“Well, a promise isn’t enough,” Tom said.

Marinette was shocked. Tom and Sabine looked at each other and nodded. “Sweetie,” Sabine said, “we noticed this pattern when you take on a lot of work. But we didn’t say anything because we thought you’d have it under control. However, your father and I were talking, and we did agree that if anything like this were to happen, we’d have you cut back.”

Marinette was confused. “Cut back?”

“Well, uh, the thing is,” Tom said, “it just seems like you need a break.”

“Break?!” Marinette questioned.

Sabne nodded. “We all need one from time to time.”

“What kind of break?” Marinette asked.

Tom and Sabine looked at each other, then back at Marinette. “Well, for starters, you need to put all those projects you mentioned on hold.”

“And, well, uh, are we?” Sabine asked Tom.

“Well, she’s in the hospital…” Tom replied.

“You’re right dearie” Sabine said. She turned back to Marinette. “Also, due to the specific conditions, we’re going to call you in from school for a week”

“WHAT?!” Marinette said.

“Marinette” Adrien gently chimed in. “It’ll be fine. I’ll help you with my father, and I’m sure I can get help from or classmates on the stuff you’ll miss. And, if you’d like, I could help you break the news to everyone else as well. But even if you don’t want my help, I’m sure they’ll understand. You do so much for everyone. Now it’s time you do something for yourself.”

Marinette smiled and blushed again. “Thanks Adrien.”

“And you didn’t want to come in,” Sabine teased.

“Well…” Adrien said, nervously rubbing the back of his head.

“If we’re through here, I need to do a few more things and then I can let Marinette go,” the doctor said.

“Right. Thank you doctor” Sabine said. The three of them walked out.

After a few more minutes of waiting, Marinette and the doctor walked out. “She’s free to go.”

Marinette stood there, worried that everyone would be disappointed in her. Adrien smiled and walked over to her. “Marinette, it’s OK” he gently assured her. “Nobody’s going to hate you for this.” Marinette relaxed a little bit.

Sabine smiled as she got an idea. “Adrien?” she said.

“Uh, yeah?” Adrien replied.

“Why don’t you come over for dinner tonight?” Sabine asked.

“What?!” Marinette said in a panic.

Adrien smiled. “I’d love to.” Marinette looked at him confused. “I did say I was going to help you. This just makes it easier OK? But, I understand if you don’t want me there.”

“NO!” screamed Marinette. “No. What I mean is, I would like you to come over. Eh heh.”

“Well then, it’s settled,” Sabine said.

“I should call my father and tell him,” Adrien said. “But I’ll wait until we get out of the hospital.”

The four of them started to walk out. “By the way Adrien,” Marinette said, “the doctors told me you got me here? How did that happen?”

“Oh, uh, well,” Adrien began, “Cat Noir found you passed out. Since he was about to transform back, he found me and gave you to me.”

“Oh. I see…” Marinette said. Adrien noticed her face was somewhat concerned, but also a little relieved. The four of them continued their way back to the Dupain-Cheng residence.


	3. A Nice Evening at Home

At the Dupain-Cheng household, Adrien gave his father a call. Surprisingly, his father actually picked up. “Father?”

“Where are you Adrien?” he said, sternly. “You were supposed to be home by now. Where are you?”

_It looks like father didn’t hear what happened._ Adrien had to focus. “Father!” he said in a voice that commanded his attention. “I’m calling to say I won’t be coming home until later tonight.”

“What?” Gabriel said. “Adrien, I am your father, and I-”

“I’m not coming home because Marinette passed out” Adrien interrupted.

Gabriel was shocked. “Marinette passed out?”

“That’s right father,” Adrien said. “Cat Noir found her passed out and took her to me. I got her to a hospital, and now I’m at her house, helping her.”

Gabriel was stunned silent. “...Why did she pass out?”

“Huh?” Adrien said, confused by his father actually seeming to find compassion in his story. “Oh, well, she was just exhausted. She hadn’t eaten in like 24 hours, and she barely slept.”

“I see,” Gabriel said. “Adrien, would you mind putting Marinette on the phone?”

Adrien handed the phone to Marinette. “Father wants to talk to you.”

Marinette grabbed it. “Hello? Mr. Agreste?”

“Adrien told me what happened,” Gabriel explained. “Tell me, did you exert yourself working on that project for me?”

“Well, kind of…” Marinette answered.

“Hm” Gabriel said. “Marinette, do you know why I asked you to design a piece for my magazine? Because you're talented. Talent such as your should be showcased.”

“I’m sorry Mr. Agreste” Marinette said.

“Don’t be,” Gabriel said, surprising Marinette. “I intend to showcase your designs. I don’t care when you get them to me. If you work yourself to death, how could I in good conscience show your designs?”

Marinette paused. “What are you saying?”

“Take as much time as you need,” Gabriel told her.

“But what about your magazine?” Marinette. “You’re going to have to find something to take my place. And on such short notice-”

“Marinette” Gabriel sternly interrupted. “I have a company full of people at my disposal for this. You are just one person. You have your limits. Don’t worry about me. Just focus on yourself for now.”

Marinette was touched by Gabriel’s understanding. “Thank you, Mr. Agreste.”

“Don’t mention it,” Gabriel said. “Can you put my son back on the phone?”

“Of course” Marinette answered. She gave the phone to Adrien. “He wants to talk with you again.”

Adrien took it back. “Father?”

“I assume you wish to keep helping Miss Dupain-Cheng,” Gabriel said.

“Yeah” Adrien answered.

“Very well,” Gabriel said.

“I can make the time,” Adrien said.

“I know you can,” Gabriel said. “I’m just worried about you over-exerting yourself like Marinette did.”

“Oh” Adrien said. “I’ll be careful. And besides, I’m not helping Marinette alone. Her parents will be with me, and I have a feeling they don’t want anyone to over-exert themselves either.”

Gabriel smiled. “Very well. Make sure to call your driver when you’re ready to go home.”

“I will. Thank you father” Adrien said. They hung up.

Nathalie had come into the room Gabriel was in. “Sometimes, I wish you would take your own advice.”

Gabriel scowled. “Do as I say, not as I do.”

Meanwhile, Adrien turned to the Dupain-Cheng family. “My father said it was OK for me to be here.”

“That’s excellent!” Sabine said.

“What did he tell you Marinette?” Tom asked.

Marinette blushed slightly. “He told me I should rest.” Tom smiled.

“Alright, let’s focus,” Sabine said. “I believe it’s your turn to make dinner tonight, sweetie.”

“I know,” Tom said. “Do you have any preferences Adrien?”

“I’m fine with whatever,” Adrien said.

“Alright then,” Tom said, stretching his arms. “Then get ready for a meal you’ll never forget.” Tom began preparing a meal for the four of them.

Meanwhile, Marinette sat down on the couch in the living room. Adrien sat next to her. “Hey” he said. Mariette curled up into a little ball and tried moving away from him. Adrien moved in closer. “Well, we already explained things to my father. While we wait for your father to be done cooking, do you want to call everyone else and tell them about what happened?” Marinette sank further into herself. “It’s OK if you don’t want to do it now.”

“No, it’s just,” Marinette sighed. “I’m afraid I’ll disappoint them all.”

Adrien saw that Marinette was worried. He pulled her into a hug. Needless to say, Marinette was surprised. “You won’t disappoint anyone. I promise you. I’ll be here every step of the way if you need me”

Marinette was filled with mixed emotions. Adrien was holding her tightly, assuring her everything was alright. It was everything she dreamed about. At the same time, this only happened because she felt weak. She was supposed to help people, and she can’t even take care of herself properly.

She looked at him. Adrien gave her a smile. It cheered her up because it reminded her of a goofy cat who was always there for her. She felt that in a certain way Adrien was here for her now like Cat Noir had always been there for Ladybug. “Alright. You’ve convinced me.”

“OK” Adrien said. “Who should we call first?”

They made a series of phone calls to the people Marinette was working on stuff for. Every call, Marinette received some variation on “Don’t worry about it, get better soon. You need your rest, and that’s OK.”

After the calls, Adrien said “See? What’d I tell you?”

Marinette smiled. “Alright, you win.”

“Kids!” Tom called. “Dinner’s ready!”

“Coming papa!” Marinette said. The teens got off the couch and headed for the kitchen. They sat down and ate dinner. Marinette’s parents avoided talking about her passing out, and instead pretended that it was just another dinner, with the notable exception that Adrien was there. Still, that just made Marinette feel a little more at ease.

After dinner, Sabine started doing the dishes, while Tom went back down to the bakery to check on a few things. Adrien started getting up from his seat. “Well, I should get going.”

“WAIT!” Marinette yelled, grabbing his sleeve. Adrien looked at her, puzzled. She was clearly embarrassed. “Um, thank you.”

Adrien smiled. “No problem.”

“Um, this is going to sound selfish,” Marinette began, “but if it weren’t for you assuring me constantly today, I don’t think I would be taking everything as well as I have. So please… can you stay a little longer?”

Adrien looked at Marinette in awe. He knew Marinette had a reputation for being clumsy, but this was a rare instance where he saw Marinette as actually vulnerable. It reminded him of whenever Ladybug was stressing out during a particularly challenging akuma attack. Which made sense, since they were one in the same.

He smiled. “Of course” he said. _After all, how could I call myself Cat Noir if I don’t help my lady out?_ “Is there anything in particular you want to do?”

Marinette thought about it. “I dunno,” she said. “I just know I don’t want to be alone.”

“That’s fine,” Adrien said. “How ‘bout we just go to your room and watch something?”

Marinette smiled and blushed. “I’d like that.” The two of them headed upstairs.

Marinette wasn’t sure what she wanted to watch. Adrien found a movie he hadn’t seen in a long time among Marinette’s movie collection. He remembered it as being a nice, relaxing sort of movie. Marinette admitted that she hadn’t seen it, but was meaning to. Adrien felt like there was no time like the present, and put it in.

The two of them began watching the movie. Marinette was focused on the film, while Adrien occasionally glanced at her to see if she was enjoying it. Upon a particular scene, Adrien said “Oh, I really like this part.” However, his enjoyment was interrupted when something fell on his shoulder. He looked to see that Marinette had fallen asleep.

He smiled, turned the movie off, carefully got up, picked Marinette up, and placed her on her chaise. He grabbed a blanket from her bed and placed it on her. He started to leave, but then turned around and whispered “Good night, m’lady.” He then closed the hatch.


	4. Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had intended this to have short chapters, but this one got a little long, just going over to the fourth page on Google docs. I have a feeling that longer chapters might happen more because that's just the kind of writer I am. Well, whatever happens, I hope you enjoy.

Marinette woke up the next morning on her chaise. She got up and stretched. “G'morning Tikki” she said. She picked up her phone. “WHAT?!” She got changed, grabbed her stuff, and rushed downstairs.

As she started to run through the bakery, her dad stopped her. “Woah! Sweetie. What’s going on?”

“I’m totally late for school!” Marinette said.

Tom looked confused. “Um, we called you out of school for a week.”

“Oh” Marinette said. “Oh, you were serious.”

Tom nodded. “It’s for your own good. We don’t want you to burn out so badly you can’t reignite.” Marinette looked sheepish. “I know it can be hard sweetie, but we just want what’s best for you.”

Marinette smiled. “Thanks papa,” She said. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and headed back upstairs. She sat down and sighed.

Tikki popped out. “I agree with your dad,” she said. “In fact, I was warning you about this exact thing.”

Marinette glanced at Tikki. “I know Tikki. And I’m sorry. I should have listened to you.” Marientte looked sad.

Tikki took notice. “It’s OK, I forgive you,” she said, hoping to cheer up Marinette.

Marientte smiled. “Thanks Tikki.” She laid down on her chaise and sighed. “Tikki, can I ask you something?”

“What is it Marinette?” Tikki asked.

Marinette stared at the ceiling. “Has any of your previous Ladybugs even been full-time?”

TIkki seemed confused. “What do you mean?”

“Well…” Marinette began. “It’s just, everyone was worrying about Marinette. What if I have to give that identity up? To just BE Ladybug. What if there comes a point where there’s no Marientte to worry about?”

Tikki looked at Marinette. “Is that why you’ve been going crazy with helping people as Marinette?”

Marientte nodded. “I figured if there ever comes a time I can’t be Marinette anymore, then I can get the full Marinette experience now.”

Tikki felt Marinette’s fears. “Well, I certainly can’t say what the future holds,” she began, “but I can tell you that no Ladybug devoted themselves completely to the mask.” Marinette sat up. “They each had rich, fulfilling lives of their own. And I believe you will too. But not if you’ve burnt your candle at both ends.”

Marinette slightly giggled. “Thanks Tikki.” She tickled her chin. “Maybe this week off will be good for me. Wait. Does this also mean a week off from being Ladybug?”

Tikki smiled. “No. Not that you would want that. But taking time off from everything else might help you as Ladybug. For one thing, you won’t be fighting an akuma on an empty stomach.”

Marinette laughed. “I guess you’re right.” Marinette’s stomach sounded. “Speaking of which, I think I should go get something to eat.” Marinette headed down to the kitchen. Her parents were in the bakery, so Tikki joined her in making food.

While Marinette and Tikki ate, Marinette told Tikki something. “Once I’m done eating, I’m going to work on something.”

Tikki was stunned. “But what about taking a break?”

“Relax Tikki,” Marinette said. Tikki looked at her sternly, knowing what happened the last time she said that. “I mean it. I’m not going to work on one of things I was working on. I’m just going to whip up a little gift for Cat Noir. It shouldn’t take too long.”

“Oh” Tikki said, relaxing. “Well, as long as it’s not too strenuous.”

“Besides, if I spent this whole week not doing anything, I’d go stir crazy” Marinette said. She took the last bite of her food. Once she was finished, she headed back upstairs. She put on a TV show she was behind on, and began collecting supplies. She started crafting while also watching her show.

Tikki observed all of this. “So this is what you’re doing.”

“Yeah” Marinette answered. “Like I said, this is just a small thing. I’m in no real hurry to finish it right now. But I think Cat Noir would like it. You know, as a thank you for rescuing me.”

Tikki got concerned. “Hmmm.”

Marinette looked at Tikki. “What’s wrong?”

Tikki’ brow was still furrowed. “Well, I can’t shake the feeling that Cat Noir knows who you are.”

Marinette was concerned. “What do you mean?”

“Well, it’s just, I don’t remember transforming back,” Tikki said. “It’s hard for me to say, but I think you passed out as Ladybug.”

Marinette was shook. “Well, in all honesty, I don’t remember transforming either. But everything between the akuma attack and waking up in the hospital is a blur to me.” Tikki couldn’t argue that. It was kind of a blur for her too. “Besides, if he had, why hasn’t he said anything? Well, I guess Adrien was with me all night. He couldn’t come up and tell me he knows who I am when I had company the entire night.”

THAT’S what Tikki was hung up on. She knew Adrien was Cat Noir. So if he knew, why didn’t he say it during any of the times he and Marinette were alone last night? “I think I’m going to go have a chat with Cat Noir. I just want to be sure. Are you OK on your own for a bit?”

“Well, yeah…” Marinette said. “But are you sure about this?”

“Don’t worry Marinette,” TIkki said. “I’ll be fine. I’ll just be gone for a little bit. You better keep your promise though.”

“I swear,” Marinette said. Tikki nodded and flew off. Marinette then continued working, while also watching her show.

Meanwhile, school today was odd for Adrien. He was the one that had to explain what happened to the class. Still, he did it with poise and grace, as he does a lot of things. Doing this while also not telling them the full story also gave him the rush he usually gets when he’s protecting Ladybug.

He prepared a card to wish Marinette a good recovery. He walked around to make sure everyone signed it. He even got signatures from Chloe and Lila (through a little bit of guilting on his part). He absolutely reveled in getting Lila’s signature. Even if he knew she didn’t quite mean it, he liked seeing Lila doing something good for Marinette.

As Adrien was about ready to head for lunch, he felt a small push on his leg. He looked down to see TIkki, discreetly trying to get his attention. He looked up at Nino, and then looked at his phone. “Sorry. Something just came up. But it shouldn’t take too long. I’ll meet you afterwards.”

“Well, OK bro” Nino said. He walked off.

Adrien looked down, took another look to see if anyone else was watching, and then opened his jacket to usher Tikki inside. He then rushed to someplace private to discuss. Tikki flew out. “You’re Ladybug’s kwami, right?” he asked

Tikki nodded. “Tikki. Now, I have a question.”

“What is it?” Adrien asked.

Tikki was caught a little off-guard. She knew she had to confront Adrien, but if he was telling the truth, that he found Marinette passed out and NOT Ladybug, then she would give it away. “Well… what happened yesterday after the akuma attack?”

Plagg decided then to rear his head. “Why does he need to tell you?”

“Hm.” Adrien said. “It’s alright. You’re referring about Marinette passing out right?” Tikki nodded, wondering what Adrien was going to say. “Figures. After all, you’re her kwami, right?”

Tikki was shocked. “So you DO know!”

“Of course I know,” Adrien said. “She passed out mid-swing. I managed to catch her as she fell.”

“So why aren’t you telling her?!” Tikki asked.

Adrien looked mournful. “Because… You’ve seen the state she’s in. This will only cause her to worry more. I want to tell her. More than anything. But if I did that now, she’d be worse off for wear. And I don’t want that.” Tikki was stunned at that explanation. “However, you’re her kwami. You know her better than I do. You can tell her if you so choose.”

Tikki thought about it. _Marinette needs people to be there for HER at this moment._ She glared at Adrien. “Fine. I won’t tell her. For now. You’re going to have to eventually though.”

“I plan on it,” Adrien said.

Just as Tikki was about to leave. She paused. “By the way, I know you seem to be planning on it, but try to be there for Marinette this week. She needs it.” She flew off.

Adrien thought about what Tikki had said. “Why’d you tell her?” Plagg asked. “I mean, you got the result you wanted, but…”

Adrien smiled. “Because I trusted her. She knows Marinette better than I do. I figured I should follow her lead.” Plagg looked at him. “Look, if the roles were reversed, I’d expect her to trust you in the same way.”

“You put a lot of faith in me” Plagg said. “Who says I wouldn’t just tell her to get me more camembert?”

“Oh, I KNOW you would,” Adrien said. “But I know you well enough where you’d also help me.” Plagg relented to Adrien’s logic, but still refused to say it aloud. Adrien giggled. “C’mon. I’m going to go meet with Nino.” Plagg hid.

Adrien began walking and pulled his phone out to tell his father that he’s going to spend a little time with Marinette today. His father agreed to it. Once he met up with Nino with his lunch he sat down. “Hey Nino.”

Nino was confused. “Uh, no offence, but that was pretty fast.”

“Was it?” Adrien said.

“Uh, yeah. Compared to all the other times you left” Nino pointed out.

Adrien thought about it. He was always being dragged away by his father or leaving voluntarily to don the guise of Cat Noir. Adren chuckled. “I guess you’re right.” Nino joined in the chucklefest. “I was just messaging my father about visiting Marinette today. You know how he can be.”

“Yeah, I hear ya dude” Nino said.

“Say, why don’t you and Alya come with?” Adrien asked. “It’ll show her that we care without overpowering her.”

Nino smiled. “Sure. I’ll give her a message.” Nino texted Alya. “She said yes. She seemed really excited.”

“Well, I can hardly blame her,” Arien said. “But maybe we should tell her to take it down a notch.”

“Good idea,” Nino said. He messaged Alya back. “Uh, she just got mad at me.” Adrien laughed. “Don’t laugh. I’m telling her that was your idea.” He messaged her again. “She just said ‘And you listened to him!’” Adrien laughed harder. “C’mon dude.”

“I’m sorry” he said, in between laughing. “But this kind of couple banter is stuff I don’t get to see that often.”

Nino realized the underlying meaning behind that statement, and decided not to comment further. Instead, he just smiled and said “Well, whatever. You can tell her yourself if you so choose.”

“With pleasure” Adrien said.

Tikki got back to Marinette. Marinette had stopped working on her gift to Cat Noir. “Marinette?” Tikki said.

“GAH!” Marinette shrieked. “Oh, it’s you.”

“Sorry,” Tikki said.

“It’s fine,” Marinette said. “I just got so engrossed in this show I’m watching. So, what did Cat Noir say?”

Tikki looked at her earnest face. Marinette wasn’t sweating bullets, worrying about what could go wrong. She was just enjoying a quiet day to herself. _Cat Noir’s right. It would only trouble her further._ “He found you as Marinette.”

“Oh. Well, thanks for asking anyways” Marinette said. “Man, when you said that this morning, I got so worried. That’s a weight off of my shoulders.”

“Yeah...” Tikki said.

After school, Adrien, Nino, and Alya entered the bakery. “Oh, what brings you all here?” Sabine said.

“We’re here to see Marinette!” Alya said.

Sabine smiled. “Well, I appreciate your enthusiasm, maybe you can tone it down a bit.”

“We tried telling her that, but Alya is the kind of person to march to the beat of her own drum” Adrien replied.

“Hey! My best friend is feeling down! If I’m going to cheer her up, I’ll do it my way!” Alya said.

“Well, come on in then” Sabine said. “I’m sure she’ll love seeing you all.” The three teens headed inside the house and made their way to Marinette’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for various reasons, I'm not actually caught up on Miraculous Ladybug, which does put how it fits into the story into question. I mean, I have a general idea what happened, but I don't have any specifics. I don't think I should worry TOO much, because this is fan FICTION and not fan add it immediately to the canon. But I don't know how it affects the reader's experience. Does it fit, or do you just not care? I'd like to know.


	5. Sense of Self

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> November has been an emotional roller-coaster for me. I honestly wasn't sure if this would get done by the end of the month. A lot of my other projects have been held up too. Well, it's out now, so enjoy.

Marinette heard a knock on her hatch. Sabine opened it and told her “Marinette. Your friends are here to see you.”

Marinette set down the thing she was making for Cat Noir. “OK mama” Marinette responded. Sabine went back down to the bakery while Alya, Nino, and Adrien entered. “Hey everyone” she said, nervous about how Alya and Nino would react.

“Marinette…” Alya said remorsefully. She clenched her fist. “What were you thinking?!”

“Alya!” Nino said in shock.

“Why didn’t you tell me this was happening?!” Alya continued. “Why did you pretend everything was alright?!” She lost some of her steam. “I would have helped you. I would have done something more.”

Marinette felt guilty. She walked over to Alya and gave her a hug. “I’m sorry” she said gently.

Alya began to tear up. She hugged Marinette tighter. “Don’t scare me like that again,” she told her. Marinette smiled, though Adrien noticed a little hesitation with that smile.

The two girls let go of each other. “So, uh, how have you been?” Nino asked awkwardly.

“Well, to be honest, a little better,” Marinette said. “But…

“But what?” Nino asked.

Marinette stood there before answering. “I dunno. I’ve just been feeling off.”

“Well yeah. Not eating or sleeping enough will do that” Nino responded. Alya smacked him.

Marinette giggled. “It’s not that. Before that. What caused that.” Everyone looked at her confused. “...I was thinking. What if there comes a point where…”

“Where what?” Alya asked.

“...where we drift apart?” Marinette finished.

Alya seemed confused. “What brought this on?” she asked.

_I have an inkling_ Adrien thought to himself. _But I’d doubt she’d tell any of us._

“Well…” Marinette began, “whenever I got offered to do that piece for Mr. Agreste, I got to thinking. My fashion design could turn into a real career.”

“Marientte. That’s a good thing!” Alya said

“Yeah, but…” Marinette began. “Fashion design could take me anywhere. Including places far outside of Paris. What if I don’t get to see you guys once school is over? What if I get so caught up in everything that I forget everything important to me now. I just… I just want to get the most out of my time with everyone…”

“Marinette…” Alya said. She gave her another hug. “I’m planning on becoming a journalist. And I KNOW that could take me all over the place.” She turned her embrace into a double hand-hold. “But I promise you I won’t let you go. And neither would anyone else.”

“She’s right, dudette” Nino chimed in. “We live in the age of cellphones and hyper-advanced computers. There’s no WAY we’re losing touch.”

“But, what if I forget to message you?” Marinette asked.

Alya chuckled. “I wouldn’t allow it.”

“Besides, who says fashion has to actually take you anywhere?” Adrien said. “I mean, my dad is one of the biggest names in fashion, and he rarely leaves his home or office, let alone Paris.” Marinette grinned at that statement.

Alya moved to pick Marinette up. “It’s your life Marinette” she reminded her. “You can do with it what you want. If you don’t want to give us up, we’ll allow it.”

Marinette nervously smiled. “Thanks,” she said. Adrien could tell she still had a forlorn look in her eye, but felt that it’s better not to press the issue. At least, not as Adrien.

Alya put Marinette down. “So, what have you been doing today?” she asked.

“Well…” Marinette said, a little embarrassed, “I mostly just watch some TV while working on a little something for Cat Noir.”

Adrien froze. Alya and Nino were confused. “Um, shouldn’t you not be working on stuff?” Nino asked.

“Yeah, what gives?” Alaya asked.

Marinette sighed. “I’m not working on anything too serious,” she explained. “Normally, it would take me like an hour or two, but it’s been a few hours, and I haven’t even gotten halfway done with it.”

“I see…” Alya said. “Well, I think it’ll be a few hours more before that gets done since we’re here now.”

“Yeah, let’s just do something fun. Just the four of us” Nino said. “Right Adrien?”

Adrien heard his name and kind of pieced it together, while still being somewhat distracted by the fact that he was going to get a gift. “Huh? Oh. Yeah” he said.

“So, what do you want to do now that we’re here?” Alya asked.

Marinette thought about it. “Well, there’s this party game I’ve wanted to try” she said.

“Great!” Alya said. “Let’s set it up.” The group spent the afternoon playing different party games with each other and laughing it up. Marinette felt like she was having a really good time. Probably the best in a while, and definitely since she passed out. It felt nice doing something just for the fun of it.

Eventually though, the afternoon turned to evening, and everyone else had to leave because they had school in the morning. Marinette was on her own again, but she felt a little better about it. Tikki flew out of hiding. “See what happens when you just relax?”

“Yeah” Marinette answered. She sighed. “But still…”

“You’re still worried, aren’t you?” Tikki asked.

“Yeah,” Marinette said. “It’s just hard, you know. There are things that every high school kid can relate to, but as far as I know, very few people know just what I’m going through.”

“It’ll be OK Marinette,” Tikki said.

Marinette sighed. “I just kind of wish something would change soon, you know?” She picked up her gift to Cat Noir and started working on it again.

Unbeknownst to her, that something was getting ready to change. But his kwami was being obstinate. “No.”

“Yes” Adrien snapped back.

“Adrien! NO!” Plagg snapped back.

“Plagg, you saw how concerned she was” Adrien said, making a case. “I just want to make sure she’s alright.”

Plagg sighed. “Fine. But we need to talk afterwards!”

“Very well. Plagg! Claws out!” Adrien said. He changed into Cat Noir and high-tailed it out of his room.

Marinette just finished her gift. “There.” She heard a tapping on her window above. She looked up and saw Cat Noir waiving. Tikki hid. Marinette got embarrassed quickly. She set down his gift and went to open her window. “Cat Noir? What are you doing here?”

“I just came to check up on you,” he answered. “I did see you passed out. I just want to make sure you’re doing alright.”

Marinette was confused, but appreciated the gesture. “Do you do this with everyone you rescue?”

“No, but most people I rescue are helped by Ladybug’s cure” Cat Noir answered back. “It’s rare something like this happens.”

“Well, I can’t argue with that,” Marinette relented. “Um, do you want to come in?”

Cat Noir smiled. “I’d thought you’d never ask.” Marinette went back down through the window and Cat Noir followed her in. He looked around. “I know I’ve been in here a few times, but I gotta say, when it’s not being attacked by an akuma, your room is pretty nice.”

“Um, thanks?” Marinette said, embarrassed. 

Cat Noir turned to face Marinette. “So, how have you been feeling?”

“Oh, well, um…” Marinette was caught a little off guard by the question, despite the fact that that was Cat Noir’s stated reason for coming here. “I feel a little better,” she finally answered. “My parents took me out of school for a week to help collect myself.”

“I see,” Cat Noir said. “Do you find it helpful so far?”

“A little,” she said. She hesitated a little bit. “Hey, um, not to change the subject, but how are you feeling?”

“Me?” Cat Noir answered with confusion.

“Yeah…” Marinette said. “Do you enjoy being Cat Noir?”

Cat Noir decided to play it cool. Or at least, his definition of cool. “Of course” he answered, grin plastered on his face. “Super powers, saving the city, hanging out with my bugaboo. What’s there not to like?”

Marinette rolled her eyes. She then got determined. “Well, I’m sure Ladybug likes all that stuff too, but are you ever worried?”

“About what?” Cat Noir asked.

“Well…” Marinette muttered. “Do you ever worry about what would happen if you had to be Cat Noir all the time? Like, if you had to give up your life to save the city?”

Cat Noir was shocked. _Ah. This is what she was worried about._ He smiled. “I’m going to be honest.” He sat down. Marinette followed suit. “When I first got these powers, there was nothing I wanted more than to abandon my life and just become Cat Noir.” Marinette was shocked by that answer. “But, as time went on, I found reasons to keep being my civilian self.”

“Oh. I had no idea” Marinette said.

Cat Noir chuckled. “It’s OK.” He looked wistfully at the ceiling. “Besides, I know it will never get to that point.”

“How can you be so sure?” Marinette asked.

Cat Noir looked back at Marinette. “Because I know Ladybug. She always comes up with the right plan at the right time. I know she won’t let it come to that.”

Marinette felt a weird mixture of pride, comfort, embarrassment, and sorrow with that answer. She whispered to herself “Thanks.” She then looked at Cat Noir. She felt nervous. “But what if she can’t?” she asked.

Cat Noir smiled. “I’m sure she can. And even if she can’t right away, I’ll be there to guide her.”

Marinette’s face turned ruby red as her heart skipped a beat. “I see…” she said.

Cat Noir looked around and saw something on the table. “What’s that?” he asked.

Marinette looked over. “Oh. Um.” She got up and retrieved it. “It’s just a little something I made for you. As a thank you for saving me.” She handed it over. Cat Noir took hold of it. “It’s a Ladybug doll. Like the one I have for when I’m babysitting. I know how much you like her, so I thought you might like this.”

Cat Noir was awed by this. He knew he was going to be getting a gift, but he hadn't imagined it would be this magical. He smiled. “Thanks.”

“Just make sure it doesn’t fall into Puppeteer’s hands” Marinette reminded him.

“Of course. Anything for you” Cat Noir said. “Hey, um, would you mind if I stopped over during this time? Don’t get me wrong, you seem to be doing fine on your own, but I just want to be sure.”

Marinette giggled. “I’d like that,” she said.

Cat Noir smiled. “Very well. As you wish.” She grabbed her hand and kissed. It. Mariette was stunned. “Well, I should get going. Seeya.” He jumped out of her room.

Marinette blushed, grabbing her hand. “How can he do that so effortlessly?”

Cat Noir went back to his room and detransformed. “Can you believe it Plagg? She gave me my very own Ladybug doll. And this one’s soft, so I can cuddle it at night. And she made it just for me. Isn’t it amazing?” He turned and saw that Plagg had a very serious look on his face. “Plagg?”

“Adrien. We need to talk.”


	6. Paved with Good Intentions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly wasn't expecting to come out with another chapter so soon, but I was just so taken aback by the response I had gotten from last chapter that I kind of felt it. Also, it turned out to be another short chapter. I was thinking of going into something else, but I think this works well enough on its own. Enjoy.

Adrien looked at Plagg. Plagg looked incredibly serious. “What is it Plagg?” he asked in a despondent tone.

Plagg continued to glare at him. “Adrien, you know I know what goes on even if you’re transformed.”

“Yeah…” Adrien said, confused.

“Don’t pretend I didn’t notice you getting your flirt on with Marinette” Plagg said.

Adrien smirked slightly. “I didn’t go full on with my flirting.”

“Well, whether it’s regular flirting, or you brand of Diet Flirt, you’re playing a dangerous game” Plagg told him.

Adrien was stunned. “You’re really serious about this, aren’t you?” Plagg nodded. Adrien sat down. “Alright then, I’ll hear you out. What is this dangerous game I’m playing?”

“Hm” Plagg grunted. “I’ve seen you pine for Ladybug for a long time.” Adrien nodded. “Constantly flirting with her in hopes of your partnership becoming something more. Usually, I let it ride out because as things were, it was mostly harmless.”

Plagg took a deep breath. “But NOW you know her identity. And even worse, she doesn’t know yours. If you continue to flirt without consideration, things are going to get catastrophic. And that’s coming from ME!.”

Adrien seemed puzzled. “What are you getting at? I’m in love with Ladybug. Marinette is Ladybug. Hence, I’m in love with Marinette. I don’t see the issue here.”

Plagg facepalmed. “That IS the issue” he said. He looked Adrien in the eye. “Look. If you tell Marinette you like her, and also tell her you know she’s Ladybug, she’s going to think you’re only in love with her because she’s Ladybug.”

“But she is Ladybug,” Adrien insisted.

“Ugh” Plagg sighed. “I can’t believe I have to explain this to you. Listen, you know first hand what it’s like to have a public image. You get swarmed all the time by people who want to be with you solely because your face is on a billboard.”

“Yeah…” Adrien said, dejected.

“It’s like that,” Plagg said. “It’s no secret that Cat Noir likes Ladybug, much like how your screaming fans love you when browsing through fashion catalogues. But you will agree that those fans don’t know the person underneath. And until recently, Cat Noir didn’t know the person under Ladybug.”

Adrien was aghast. “Huh. I hadn’t thought of it like that.”

Plagg continued. “If you tell her those truths in the wrong way, she’s going to believe that you like her because she’s Ladybug: Savior of Paris, and not Marinette: That cute girl that sits behind you in class.” Adrien pondered for a bit. “So, the question is: Do you see Marinette the same way you see Ladybug?”

After some thought, Adrin smiled. “I would say I do.”

“Explain” Plagg demanded.

“Well, here’s the thing,” Adrien began. “I’d argue that the premise of your argument is both true and not true at the same time. While her superheroic feats and dedication to Paris are amazing, don’t forget I’m also a superhero. And that’s not why I fell for Ladybug in the first place. I fell in love with her human elements. Remember the second Stoneheart attack? She was so worried about making a mistake, and yet she came back and helped save Paris AND told Hawk Moth off.”

“With your help” Plagg pointed out.

Adrien blushed. “Well, she just took my advice and ran with it. Besides, since then, we’ve stopped countless akumas, and also just hung out outside of that. I’ve gotten to know her as a person, and I’ve fallen for that person. Similarly, I’ve gotten to know Marinette as we’ve become friends, and in all honesty, I’ve come to admire her for a lot of the same reasons I admire Ladybug.” Adrien furrowed his brow. “But yeah, I get that. If someone came up to me saying that they love me for me, I’d be skeptical too.”

“What makes this worse is that you aren’t just some face in a crowd” Plagg added. “You KNOW her and she trusts you. Both as Adrien and Cat Noir. If you do this wrong, it would shatter her trust in you.”

“Hmmm” Adrien said.

“Look. I’m just saying this for your own good” Plagg iterated. “I don’t WANT that to happen. Partially because if Cat Noir and Ladybug can’t work together anymore, Hawk Moth will get the upper hand. But also, I know the devastation in her heart will be massive.”

Adrien looked into the eyes of the Ladybug doll he had received. Even though they were just buttons, he could see the bluebell eyes of the girl he adored. He realized he would hate to be the thing that drained those eyes of life. “Alright Plagg. I’ll figure something out.” He looked at his kwami. “Thanks.”

Plagg was shocked. He blushed slightly and said “Ahem. Yes, well, you’re welcome.” There was a pause. “Anyways, goodnight.” He rushed to where he usually sleeps and buried himself in embarrassment.

Adrien giggled at his kwami. He too went to his bed. He got under the covers, cuddling his Ladybug doll. He looked at it. “I don’t think you can hear me, but I want you to know I would never do anything to hurt you.” He turned off his lamp and fell asleep, a smile covering his face.


	7. Matters of the Heart

The next day, Alya decided that Marinette needed some girl time. She grabbed Alix, Juleka, Rose, and Mylene and headed over. Adrien was fine with that, since he had some questions he felt were better suited for a guy, at least for now. He turned to Nino after school after the girls had left and said “Hey, can we talk?”

Nino smiled. “Sure. Anything for you dude.” The two walked out to the park and sat on the bench. “So, what did you want to talk about?”

“Well… um, I know you and Alya got locked in there during the Animan attack, but how did you figure out you wanted to go out with each other in that moment?”

Nino was confused, then grinned. “Are you thinking of asking someone out?”

“Maybe” Adrien said, blushing.

“Is it who I think it is?” Nino asked.

“Well, I can’t answer that if I don’t know who you think it is,” Adrien replied.

Nino was confused. “Man, you ARE dense.”

_I had to be to not notice that two of the most spectacular people in my life were the same person._

“Marinette,” Nino said.

“Marinette?” Adrien said. “OK, despite that… being the case, how would YOU know?”

Nino chuckled. “Oh MAN! I get that you’re sheltered, I GET that you’re sheltered, but I can’t believe you’re THIS blind to your own emotions.”

_Well, I would say I was distracted… by her! Dang it! This isn’t going how I had thought it would._

“Man, I could tell you liked her,” Nino said. “So, what made you decide to do this now?” Adrien couldn’t really answer that question comfortably. “Was it because she was so helpless and you got to be the big hero?”

“NO!” Adrien shouted back, shocking Nino. “Sorry. It’s just… Marinette is strong. I don’t want anyone thinking she’s not.”

“Oh, I see,” Nino said. “You’ve got a thing for strong women.”

“Huh?”

“Heh heh. I’ve also seen how you look at Ladybug.”

Adrien couldn’t help but laugh. “Shut up and answer the question,” he said, shoving Nino.

“Woah!” Nino said, falling off the bench.

Adrien slid over. “Sorry Nino,” he said, offering to help him up.

“It’s cool,” Nino said, getting back up on the bench. “Ah, where were we?”

“You and Alya?” Adrien replied.

“Uh, no, we were discussing you and Marinette,” Nino reminded him.

“Well, we were doing that via you and Alya” Adrien retorted.

“Fine, fine,” Nino said. He smiled. “Well, it was really awkward at first. In the first couple of minutes, it was silent. I tried to break the ice, but she was kind of mad. I asked why, and she explained that she was there to help Marinette and heard our entire conversation.”

“I can see that,” Adrien said. “Marinette can get in her own head sometimes, especially when it comes to things like you sort of asking her out.”

Nino looked at Adrien. “Sure, we’ll go with that. Anyways, I broke down laughing and explained you and I were doing the same thing. She laughed immediately afterwards as well. Then we just sort of talked, and, well…”

Adrien seemed confused. “That’s it?”

Nino smiled. “Well, it’s like you told me earlier that day, ‘just be yourself.’ When you were guiding me, it felt more like you were talking through me.”

Adrien smiled. “I guess I kind of was.”

“But it was different with Alya,” Nino said. “We had nothing to be afraid of, so we just were ourselves. And then after a few minutes, I realized I had never felt better than talking with her. I guess she must have felt the same because we, well, kind of started making out. After we ran out of energy, we just sort of cuddled.”

Adrien smiled. “I get that. Kind of” he responded. “Heh. I guess I need to just follow my own advice.” _Although it IS a little more complicated._ He looked at Nino. “Hey Nino?” Nino was curious. “What if it’s not as direct as that?”

“What do you mean?” Nino asked.

“Well, what if it’s not as straightforward as that?” Adrien asked.

“I just told you,” Nino said. “You think what happened with me and Alya was straightforward? We were locked in a zoo enclosure by Ladybug because Kim made Alya’s dad mad.”

“I guess…” Adrien said.

“Look, just be honest,” Nino said. “If she’s the one, she’ll appreciate it.”

“And if she doesn’t?” Adrien asked.

“Well, I’ll be there for you,” Nino said.

Adrien sighed. “I really want this to work.”

Nino lifted Adrien’s head up. “Hey. I’m sure it will.” Adrien smield. Nino let go. “So, I never got an answer.”

“To what?” Adrien asked.

“What made you think to ask now?” Nino reminded him.

“Oh, that,” Adrien said. “Well, I mean, the incident sort of has something to do with it. I mean, you heard what she said. She’s afraid of drifting apart. I don’t want her to drift away without letting her know how I feel.” He had a serious look on his face. “It almost happened once…”

“Dude…” Nino said. “Just TELL her that! If that doesn’t work, I don’t know what will.”

Adrien smiled. “Maybe you’re right.”

“You gonna tell her now?” Nino asked.

Adrien shook his head. “I’m going to wait until she’s feeling better. I don’t want to burden her more than she already is.”

Nino smiled. “You know, you really are a gentleman, you know that?”

Meanwhile, the girls were having fun playing a card game. “Aw yeah! I won again!” Alix cheered.

“No fair” Rose pouted. “You’re too good at this game.”

“Well, I’m having fun,” Juleka said. This cheered Rose up.

“What about you Marinette, are you having fun?” Alya asked.

“Yeah, we came here to help you out,” Mylene added. “We don’t want to intrude.”

“It’s fine,” Marinette said. “I’m having a good time.” She glanced off.

Alya noticed. “What’s that look for?”

“Oh, well, uhhh” Marinette stammered. “I was thinking...of...maybe...asking Adrien out…” The girls looked at her confused. “I’m serious.”

“We know you are,” Alix replied.

“It’s just that, well…” Rose said.

“Ummmmm” Juleka continued.

“You’ve been trying,” Mylene explained.

“But it hasn’t been going anywhere,” Alya finished.

Marinette got a little sad. “I know. Believe me. I know.” She sat still.

The others were concerned. Alya smiled. “Well, we’re here to help. Right everyone?” They all nodded. “What do you need?” She put her arm around Marinette.

Marinette smiled. “Well, I’m not sure. I just need to sort this all out.”

“We’ll listen,” Alya said.

“Thanks,” Marinette replied. She grew frustrated again. “I've been crazy in love with Adrien for a long time now, but I never had the courage to actually tell him. I sort of thought I had time, but I realized I didn’t.” She sighed. “I told Alya yesterday that I was afraid we’d all drift apart after school ends, and how I was afraid of that.”

“And you don’t want Adrien to drift away?” Mylene asked.

“Yeah” Marinette answered. “I guess that’s why I got so intense when I got that request from Mr. Agreste. I thought if I impressed him enough, I’d get to be part of Gabriel, and then I’d never be too distant from Adrien. But after I passed out, I’m not so sure anymore…”

The rest of the girls looked at each other. They all knew what they had to do. “Well, it seems like you have it figured out” Alya said. Marinette looked up.

“She’s right,” Mylene chimed in. “You should go for it.”

Marinette was surprised. “But, what if-”

“No buts!” Rose interrupted. “You’re Marinette! You’ve made the impossible happen countless times!”

“Yeah” Juleka said.

“Don’t worry! No matter what happens, we’ve got your back” Alix said.

Marinette smiled. “Thanks guys.”

“Wanna tell him now?” Alya said, whipping out her phone.

Mariette pushed Alya’s arm away. “Thanks, but I think I’ll wait until I feel better.”

Alya giggled. “Well it’s your call. Still, this enough is worth celebration. Get in everyone.” The girls squished together as Alya took a photo.

Later that evening, Alya met up with Nino. “Hey” she said. “Ready for our date?”

“You know it,” Nino responded. The two of them started walking. “So, how’d it go with Marinette?”

“It went great!” Alya replied.

“That’s good to hear,” Nino said. “So, I had a talk with Adrien today.”

“You talk with him every day,” Alya pointed out.

“Right, no, but this was more… serious” Nino responded.

“How so?” Alya asked.

“Well, he was asking about us,” Nino said.

“Why? And what did you tell him?”

Nino smiled. “He’s thinking of asking… someone out.”

Alya became alerted. “WHO?!” she said, tightly gripping Nino’s shirt.

NIno was a bit scared, but he calmly answered “Marinette.”

Alya let go. “Huh. Heh heh.” Alya started laughing.

Nino seemed confused. “What’s up?”

Alya had to stop laughing for a second to answer. “Oh… Nothing. Except Marinette is also seriously considering asking Adrien out!”

Nino was in shock for a second, then he started to laugh as well. “Oh MAN. That IS hilarious.”

“Totally” Alya said. “I mean, I love them both, but they’re both such huge walking disasters.”

“Yeah” Nino chuckled. “They’re totally made for each other.”

They ran out of steam and stopped laughing. “So, do you know when Adrien’s going to make his move?” Alya asked.

“He said he was going to wait until Marientte felt better,” Nino answered.

Alya started laughing again. “Are you KIDDING?! Marinette said the same thing!” Nino started laughing again as well. They stopped. “Oh man. They deserve each other.” They continued onto their date.

Meanwhile, Cat Noir came to visit Marinette again. “Hey Cat Noir'' Marinette said, opening the window to let him in. “I’m sorry, but I don’t have another gift for you.”

“That’s fine,” Cat Noir said, hopping in. “I still enjoy yesterday’s gift a whole lot.” The two of them sat down. “So, how are you doing today?”

“I’m doing pretty well actually,” Marinette answered. “In fact, I sort of feel well enough to get back to school and stuff.”

“But, you’re not, right?” Cat Noir interjected, worried.

Marinette giggled. “No. I’m not going to. My parents are giving me the whole week off, so I’m taking it. Besides, if there’s one thing I’ve learned this week, it’s that other people seem to know my limits better than I do.” Cat Noir giggled.

Marinette got a little more serious. “But, there is something I wanted to talk with you about.” Cat Noir stopped giggling. “I already talked with my girl friends about this, but I want to hear a guy’s opinion.”

Cat Noir smiled. “By all means.”

“Well, I was thinking of telling this guy that I liked him, but I’m a bit worried.”

“What are you so worried about?”

Marinette looked at him funny. “I’m… worried about getting rejected.”

“Eh, don’t sweat it” Cat Noir said. “I’ve been rejected plenty of times by Ladybug, and I’m still standing.”

Marinette thought about it. “I guess that’s true… Still…”

“I get it” Cat Noir interjected. “It can be hard to put yourself out there.” _Well, I guess there goes my chance. Still, it’s not like I can’t help. After all, we’re still a team._

“Yeah,” Marinette said. “It’s just hard, cause I’ve been in love with him for like forever, and I want to tell him more than anything, but I can never summon up the courage to. However, after what happened with me passing out, I’m afraid I might not get the chance if something like that were to happen again.”

Cat Noir had a thought. “Well, that might be helpful.” Marientte looked at him. “I was talking with my friend about something similar, and he told me he and his girlfriend got together in a situation where they had nothing to be afraid of. All their cards were on the table, and it just kind of happened.”

Marinette chuckled. “I think I know a couple like that as well.” Marinette got determined. “So, I just gotta put it all out there. I think I can do that. I may have been afraid before, but now I’m more afraid not to.”

_There we go._ Cat Noir looked at Marinette filled with determination. _If only I had seen that sooner._ “So, what’s this guy like?”

Marinette looked at him. “Oh, well, uh, promise not to laugh.”

“What makes you think I would?” Cat Noir asked.

Marinette looked a little sheepish. “Well, he’s kind of famous.”

“Kind of?” Cat Noir said, confused.

Marinette glanced off. “His name is Adrien Agreste.” Cat Noir went pale. “He’s a model for a pretty big fashion company. BUT that’s not why I like him. He’s just the sweetest, nicest guy ever. He’s incredibly helpful, and gets along with everyone.

He sees the bright side in people, and does whatever he can to help show everyone else that. Honestly, I’m a little jealous of that. But he’s also helped me understand that better. Overall, he’s just… great!” Marinette looked at Cat Noir, who was sitting perfectly still. “Um, Cat Noir?”

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, things are getting interesting now...
> 
> In all seriousness, this was a really sweet chapter to write. I like the intricacy of both of them getting help from their respective gender, but the advice ends up being pretty much the same anyways. It's a nice feeling overall.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy.


	8. Kwami Talk

Cat Noir was paralyzed with fear. Marinette had just professed her love for him, but Adrien him. He was not sure what had just happened, but he knew he needed some breathing room. “Cat Noir? Are you alright?” Marinette asked.

“Huh?” Cat Noir said, shaking out of his stupor. “Uh, yeah. I’m fine.” He looked a little sad. Um, I’m sorry, but I have to go now.” He jumped through the window.

“WAIT!” Marinette called out. She sighed when she knew that she wouldn’t get his attention. Tikki floated to her. “What do you suppose made him do that?”

“Um, well,” Tikki stammered. She knew the answer. She knew that Marinette did what she thought was impossible for so long; she told Adrien that she liked him. But she couldn’t TELL Marinette that. “Maybe he was just thinking about Ladybug.”

“Ladybug?” Marinette questioned.

“Yeah” Tikki continued. “Like, he saw how inspired you were to finally tell Adrien that maybe he’s reevaluating his romantic interest in Ladybug.”

“Oh. Oh yeah” Marinette said, disappointed.

“Marinette? What’s wrong?” TIkki asked.

“Well, if I’m finally going to confess to Adrien, it also means I’m going to have to reject Cat Noir for good,” Marinette said. She sighed.

“But isn’t that what you wanted?” TIkki asked.

Marinette put her head in her hand. “I mean, sort of…” Tikki was intrigued. Marinette sighed again. “I don’t know. As much as I hate to admit it, or as much as Cat Noir might hate to hear it… he was sort of my fall guy; my last resort.”

“Last resort?” TIkki asked.

Marinette glanced at her. “Well, kind of… It’s hard.”

“We have all night,” TIkki reminded her.

“I guess that’s true,” Marinette said. “Well, you know how I was afraid I’d have to give up a normal life to be Ladybug? Well, in that instance, I would have wanted to date Cat Noir, since we’d be in the same boat.”

“Um, not to be mean, but that sounds a little cruel, don’t you think?

“I know,” Marinette said. “But it’s just…” She sighed again. “It’s not just that we’d be in the same position. To be honest, I’ve always sort of liked Cat Noir like that. He’s kind, daring, bold. He’s always concerned about people. He’s really easy going too. And he always has my back. And I will admit he can be funny sometimes.

But I’ve always been rejecting him. Partially because I like Adrien more, but also because in a way, I’d be giving myself to the mask. I mean, we don’t know who we are. If we started dating, and one of us got found out, that'd be it. We’d both have to leave. We’d have to give up everything. Our families. Our friends. A chance at a normal life. I wouldn’t be able to do that for Cat Noir, and I don’t want to ask him to do that for me.”

Marinette started crying. Tikki was concerned. “Um, would you do that for Adrien?” she asked.

“Huh?” Marinette said, confused as she stopped crying. “Well… no…”

“Well that proves there’s a bit of responsibility in your head” Tikki said, flying up to Marinette and rubbing her head. Marinette laughed a little. “Marinette, relax. I’ve already told you that no Ladybug had to dedicate themselves to the mask full-time. You don’t have to run away, or make anyone else give up everything.

And as I keep telling you, trust your instincts. You said tonight you’re more scared of not being with Adrien anymore. Is that still true?” Marinette nodded. “Great. Now just follow that. I am positive things will work out for you.”

Marinette smiled. “Thanks Tikki.” The two of them looked at the moon together.

Meanwhile, Cat Noir reached his bedroom. “Claws in!” he said, detransforming. Plagg went to go get some cheese.”Plagg? What just happened?” Adrien asked.

Plagg swallowed his first bite of cheese. “Well, the love of your life just confessed to you, in front of you, not knowing it was you.” He continued eating. 

Adrien was in disbelief. “Wha? OK, yes, but… wha?”

“Look kid,” Plagg said chewing, “I already told you to be careful, right?”

“Well, yeah but…” Adrien said. “But how was I supposed to know about this?”

“Your friend Nino is right,” Plagg said. “You ARE dense.”

“Oh, don’t tell me you knew” Adrien said, frustrated.

“As far as I know, you’re the only person in your class who didn’t seem to know.”

“WHAT?”

“Yeah, she is not very subtle about that,” Plagg said. He sighed. “This is exactly why we had that talk last night. You want this. She wants this. And heck, even I want this to some extent. But it’s so easy to mess up. Trust me on this. I am the king of leaving destruction in my wake.”

Adrien had to think. “So, Marinette, who is Ladybug rejected Cat Noir for Adrien, both of whom are me. Meanwhile, I’ve ignored Marinette’s feelings for a chance at Ladybug. Heh. It’s like the universe is pulling a cruel joke on us.”

“No. You’re both just kind of idiots” Plagg clarified.

Adrien glared at him. “Well, regardless, Marinette passing out like that made things better and worse somehow.”

Plagg finished his cheese. “So, what are you going to do?”

Adrien gave it some serious consideration. He then smiled. “I think I’m going to do what I do best.”

“Model? Get good grades? Get captured?” Plagg snarked.

Adrien chuckled. “Follow my lady’s lead. If she’s planning on confessing to me, then I am going to do everything in my power to make sure the plan succeeds.”

Plagg smiled. “Well, it sounds like you have an idea of what to do.” Adrien nodded. “I hope it turns out well.”

“It will,” Adrien said. “Ladybug’s plans always do, right?”

Plagg snickered. “Man, you’ve got it bad.” Adrien seemed a little confused. “Don’t worry about it, that’s a good thing. It means you’re golden.” Adrien smiled. “Well good night Adrien.” Plagg flew off.

“Good night Plagg.”


	9. One Last Time

The next day, Adrien, Max, Markov, and Kim came over to play video games with Marinette. While fighting it out with Adrien, Marinette was winning, but Markov noticed something. “Marinette?” She looked at him. “I don’t wish to be rude, but your performance is down 50% from usual. Are you feeling well enough to do this? Because we can stop if you are not up for it.”

“Woah, you’re only playing at half-capacity and you’re still beating me?” Adrien exclaimed.

Marinette smiled nervously and blushed. “I’m doing OK,” she answered. “I’ve been eating regularly. I’m getting plenty of rest. But I’ve just been thinking recently. About a lot of things. And I guess my focus has just drifted off a little.”

“I see,” Markov said. “Is there anything you wish to talk about then?”

Marinette glanced at Adrien before looking back at Markov. “Well, uhhhhhhhhh…”

Kim smiled. “I think Marinette’s just worried about her collapse.” Everyone looked at him. “Is that it?”

“Uh, yeah” Marinette said. “Well, to be honest, it’s a little more than just that. I’m more a little worried about what would happen if that was more serious.”

“I see,” Markov said. “Do you wish to talk about that?”

“Well, maybe a little,” Marinette said. She took a breath. “Sometimes I find myself worried about the future. What’s going to happen to all of us. It can be scary sometimes because of how uncertain things are. But I somehow overlooked how uncertain things are now.”

“Huh” Max said. “Well, it’s true that everything is uncertain, there are things that can be done to adjust the odds in your favor.”

“I agree,” Markov chimed in.

“However,” Max continued, “if something is worth it, I say you should go ahead and take the risk, whether the odds are in your favor or not.”

Markov was confused. “What makes you say that?”

Max giggled. “You.” Markov was surprised. “I was so nervous about showing you to other people, but I think everything worked out in the end.”

“But Max,” Markov interjected, “I was akumatized, and almost defeated Ladybug and Cat Noir.”

Kim chuckled. “So have a lot of people.”

“It’s true,” Max said. “And besides, everyone loves you, and loved you even before you were akumatized. Whatever happened, I knew my friends were in my corner with you.”

“He’s right, Markov,” Marinette said. She sighed. “You know, sometimes I feel like I’m the queen of giving advice, but not taking my own. All of this makes sense, and I’ve told people similar things before, but I guess I needed to hear it too.” She smiled. “I think I’m starting to feel a little better.” She motioned to start playing again.

Adrien looked at her. “Hey Marinette?” he asked. She turned to him, alerted. “You still have that gook luck charm I gave you, right?”

“Of course” She said. She got up, grabbed her bag, opened it, took it out, and brought it back to show him. “I always carry it with me.”

Adrien chuckled. “While I know you don’t need it to beat me at video games, I want you to rely on it for anything more serious. If you’re ever uncertain, just look at the charm and remind yourself that you’ve got this. And I’m with you no matter what.”

Marinette blushed. “Thanks Adrien.”

Markov was confused again. “I don’t understand. Luck doesn’t ex-”

“Shhhhhh” Kim said, silencing Markov. “Let them have this.”

“Very well,” Markov said.

Later, as Kim, Max, and Markov were walking home, Max turned to Kim. “So, Kim?” he asked. “How did you know what was on Marinette’s mind?”

“Huh? Oh, well…” Kim said. “It's a little more complicated and embarrassing than you might think.” Max and Markov were confused. “I think Marinette’s gearing up to confess to Adrien.” The other two were surprised. “I wanted to steer the topic away from that, since I doubt she had imagined to do it like that.”

“How could you tell?” Markov asked.

“Well…” Kim responded. “She kind of reminded me of when Ondine wanted to confess to me.”

“I see,” Markov said. “Fascinating.”

“Of course, I was an idiot about things,” Kim said. “And Ondine ended up akumatized.”

“But like you said, a lot of people have” Markov pointed out. “And it has worked out in the end, right? You and Ondine are a couple now, and a good one I might add.”

Kim smiled. “You’re right Markov.”

“How insightful” Max said. “Still, I hope Adrien isn’t as much of an idiot as you were.”

“I know, right?” Kim said. “Ondine flooded the city for me. I can’t imagine what an akumatized Mariette would do.”

“Yeah, Marinette has really strong emotions, so that would be scary,” Max said. “Although I think Ladybug and Cat Noir will win in the end.”

“I agree,” Markov said. “I think. Well, despite the fact that it is an unknown, I believe they would win in this fight, like they always have. Is this what you humans call ‘faith’?”

Max smiled. “Yeah. That’s faith.”

“I see,” Markov said. “Updating my database.” The three of them laughed.

Later that night, Cat Noir returned to Marinette’s room. Marinette opened the window with hesitation. “Cat Noir?”

“Hey Marinette” he said, casually jumping in.

Marinette followed Cat Noir and sat across from him. “Are you doing alright?”

“Huh, oh yeah” Cat Noir said. “Why do you ask?”

“Well, you kind of left abruptly last night” Marinette said. “I’m just worried about you is all.”

Cat Noir smiled. “Oh. That. Well, I was just so moved by what you said it got me thinking. I didn’t mean to worry you.”

Marinette was curious. “Oh.” There was some silence. “About what?”

“Huh?” Cat Noir said.

“What did you think about?” Marinette asked.

“Oh, well…” Cat Noir said. “I thought about Ladybug.”

“Oh. I see” Marinette said. _I guess Tikki was right._

“The way you were so motivated to put yourself out there made me think about me and Ladybug. I know I’ve flirted with her often, but I think sometimes she doesn’t know I’m serious. I guess that’s partially my fault. I often joke with her to lighten the mood. But I want her to know how serious I am when it comes to things like this.”

“I see…” Marinette said. “Say, what if, and I don’t wish this, but what would you do if you seriously tell Ladybug how you feel, and she still rejects you?”

Cat Noir smiled. “Then I would stop.” Marinette was surprised. “Of course I don’t want to do anything she wouldn’t want. But with you taking your chance, I figured I should do the same.” He chuckled. “I left because I didn’t want to burden you with this, and yet here I am spilling my guts.”

“Cat Noir…” Marinette said, welling up. She dashed over and gave him a hug, surprising Cat Noir. “I hope things turn out alright for you, even if Ladybug doesn’t reciprocate your feelings. You’re amazing, and you deserve the best.”

Cat Noir was stunned by this turn of events. Still, he hugged her back. “Thank you. Your words mean a lot to me.” He looked off. “I know there’s a chance she’ll reject me. But I want her to know how I feel more than anything now. I think that’s a risk worth taking.”

Marinette looked up. “Me too” she said softly. “I want to let the boy I like know how I feel.”

Cat Noir gripped her. “I wish you all the best as well. You deserve it too.” They held each other for a little while longer, and then Cat Noir had to leave. “Thank you. Tonight has been…”

“Yeah…” Marinette said. “Hey Cat Noir? Thanks for coming over.”

He smiled. “Anytime.” He left. Both of them felt a strange peace. They felt like they were ready to face whatever comes, despite some of the complications. With them in each other’s corner though, they had boundless confidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, the next chapter is defiantly going to be the last chapter. This was always meant to be short. Thank you everyone. We're almost there. It's hard for me to end anything, but I'm glad we're making this this journey. This has been interesting and fun to write, and I can't wait to finish it off.


	10. Confessions

Eventually, Marinette’s week off was up. She woke up her first morning back to school a little groggy, but feeling confident. Throughout the week, she felt nothing but support from everyone around her. Surprisingly, even Hawk Moth didn’t akumatize anyone. Almost as if he knew.

Marinette ate breakfast and headed out to school. Once there, her classmates welcomed her back. They asked her how she was feeling, and she told them that she was feeling better.

During break time, Marinette took out some paper and made a list of things she was working on and then worked on prioritizing which ones she should work on first, as well as which ones she could delegate out to others. However, she knew what needed to be at the top of the list. Telling Adrien how she felt.

After school came. Adrien was gathering his things while Marinette had everything packed up. It was now or never. She gulped. “Here goes.”

Just as Adrien was about to get up, Marinette slammed her hand on his desk. Adrien looked up. Marinette’s eyes were filled with determination, while her face was redder than a field of roses. “Marinette?” he asked.

Marinette stood there. Everyone in the room was looking at her and Adrien. She knew she had to do it. She KNEW. But it was another thing actually doing it. Her palms got a little sweaty, and her hand slipped off the desk. “WAH!”

Before she could fall over, Adrien caught her. “Woah, are you alright? We don’t want you getting hurt again.”

Marinette readjusted herself. “Right. Of course. So, um… yes.” Adrien seemed confused. “I mean, ugh.” She turned away. “I have to do this!” she told herself.

“Do what?” Adrien asked.

“GAH!” Marinette yelped. She again regained her composure. She took a deep breath. “Adrien, I have something to tell you.”

“What is it?” he asked.

Marinette glanced away. “We’ve known each other for a little while now,” she began. “And throughout most of that time, I’ve had something I’ve always wanted to tell you, but I was always too afraid to. But after everything that happened in this past week, I realized that not telling you was hurting me more.”

She closed her eyes and turned her head towards Adrien. “I love you Adrien Agreste! Will you go out with me?!” Everyone in the classroom was shocked, but none more so that Marinette. She was breathing heavily and her heart was pounding.

Despite knowing this was coming, Adrien was still taken aback by the confession. He looked around. Everyone was surprised. They were in anticipation wondering what Adrien would do next. Almost everyone looked like they wanted this to happen, and those who weren’t didn’t surprise Adrien.

He took a breath and smiled. _Sorry, but I’m going to have to disappoint everyone for a bit. Though, hopefully not forever._ “Marinette?” He said. She opened her eyes. “I’m honestly very flattered.” Marinette’s face lit up. Everyone thought it was happening. “Um, could you follow me for a second?” Everyone was confused. “I want to continue this conversation in private, if you don’t mind.”

This answer would have scared Marinette before. But now, she was willing to risk it. _If Adrien wants this to be private, he must have a good reason._ “Very well,” she said. “Lead the way.” The two of them started to leave the room. Everyone else was freaking out about this. Why did Adrien want to continue this privately? Why did Marinette so readily agree to it? What’s going to happen?

Marinette and Adrien continued for a little bit. Adrien made sure no one was around and stopped. “Here we are.”

Marinette stopped as well. “So, why did you bring us here?” she asked, heart still thrashing like a drum solo.

Adrien faced her, smiled, and blushed. “Marinette. I’m glad you told me how you felt. And in all honesty, I kind of feel the same.” Marinette was taken aback by this admission. “You’re smart, clever, bold, and always willing to help others. You’re an admirable person, and I’m glad someone like you could love someone like me.”

Marinette was confused. “If… If you felt like that, why did we go someplace private? Is it because of Chloe?”

“It’s not Chloe,” Adrien assured her. He sighed. “It’s because there’s still a chance you might not date me.”

Marinette was more confused. “Why? You’re amazing too. You’re so kind to others, and you do everything you can to make sure they’re OK. I’m the one who should feel glad that you like me.”

Adrien giggled. “It’s because I haven’t been entirely honest with you lately.”

“How so?” Marinette asked, still befuddled about everything that’s happening.

Adrien took a deep breath and sighed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t find you as Marinette that day.”

Marinette looked at him puzzled. “What do you mean?”

Adrien closed his eyes. “Plagg. Claws out.” He transformed into Cat Noir. Marinette turned pale. He opened his eyes. “When you passed out, I found you as Ladybug. I didn’t say anything because I knew you’d worry about it, and I didn’t want you to worry. I had always planned on telling you once you started feeling better.

But then you told Cat Noir that you liked Adrien. I was fairly surprised. But more importantly, I was scared. I was scared that I broke your trust. That you’d think I was using you in some way. That you’d feel like I’d be dating you just because you’re Ladybug.

But I want you to know that I don’t just love Ladybug. I love you Marinette. I love the you that is kind, amazing, and all around wonderful. Everything I’ve said about Ladybug applies to you as well. Both in and out of the suit, you have proven time and time again how much of a great person you are. So, even though you have every right not to, could you still forgive me?” He closed his eyes.

He felt Marinette swoop in with a hug. He opened his eyes in shock and looked down. “Stupid cat” Marinette said. She looked up. Her eyes were tearing. “Of course I’ll forgive you.” She buried her face in his chest.

He smiled. “Claws in” he said, reverting back to Adrien. He stroked her head for a little bit and then pulled her in for a tighter hug. They looked at each other. “So, you’ve forgiven me, but do you still want to go out with me?”

Marinette looked at him and smiled. She gave him a kiss. “Do you even have to ask?” Adrien was stunned. He then started laughing. Then they both did. Then they started kissing each other more. It got intense and Marinette sort of fell onto Adrien. Marinette looked a little sheepish, but Adrien pulled her in closer and they continued making out.

After a few minutes, they finished. Marinette rolled off of Adrien and they both sat up. Marinette looked at Adrien while fixing her hair a little bit from when Adrien was gripping her head. She then started to feel a little bad. “I’m sorry” she said.

“For what?” Adrien asked.

“For… Well, everything” Marinette said, curling into a ball. “I turned you down so many times. I’ve completely neglected you. I ignored you, or wrote you off as a joke so many times. And also… I still wanted you to like me after all of that.” She rubbed her head, undoing the effort she just put in to making it look neat again. “I’m surprised you still want to date me after being so selfish about you.”

Adrien smiled. “Marinette?” She looked over. “I’ve also been ignoring you. And I've also been a bit selfish. We can’t help but make mistakes. After all, we’re only human. But I know in my heart of hearts that you’re amazing, and I hope you believe that about me as well.”

Marinette smiled. “Of course I know that about you.” She glanced off. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Adrien asked.

“For always being there for me” she replied. “You always know just what to do to help me out. You have confidence when I have doubt. So thank you.”

Adrien pulled her in. “I only have as much confidence because I know how amazing you are. I know I couldn’t handle everything you do. And yet you always show such poise. So, I guess what I’m saying is thank you.” They looked at each other, blushed, and shared another kiss. Afterwards, they giggled.

Adrien got up. “Here,” he said, “let me help you up.” Marinette took him up on that and grabbed his hand. He pulled her up and they both started walking together, hands still entwined. Marinette chuckled. “What’s so funny?”

“Well, I was just thinking, “ Marinette explained, “you were right. We go so well together. We’re always helping each other like it’s as simple as breathing. I can’t believe I didn’t see it before.”

Adrien smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek. “You always have seen it. You just didn’t have the full picture.” Marinette blushed.

They returned to the classroom. Everyone else was still there, still confused about what was going on. Marinette and Adrien turned to each other and shared a kiss to show that indeed they were a couple now.

Almost everyone came and congratulated them, though a few sour souls stayed out of it and just left. Despite the fact that they were getting frenzied with questions, Marinette and Adrien didn’t let go of each other’s hands. They looked at each other. Marinette nestled her head on Adrien’s shoulder. Adrien wrapped his free arm around her. They knew that whatever mess they were in, be it this pile of friendly adoration, or Hawk Moth, they were together, and that was stronger than anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we've reached the end. Thank you for reading. I honestly really enjoyed doing this. It's a cute little story, and it was amazing to write. I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it.


End file.
